The subject invention relates to a new and improved paperboard dispenser package. More particularly, the invention relates to a rectangular-shaped tubular paperboard package that is designed to hold and store a relatively large volume of heavy material that will be dispensed therefrom and at least one wall of the package includes a panel which, without destroying the structural integrity of the package, can be removed and formed into a scoop for dispensing the contents of the package. The subject dispenser package could be used to accommodate pet foods, laundry detergents, grass seed, fertilizers, and the like.
In the past, packages for materials such as those listed above have included heavy duty paper sacks. The top edge of these paper sacks are opened by cutting, utilizing a tear tape built into the sack, or any number of other means. Once opened, the entire sack is lifted, and the material inside is dispensed by pouring into a suitable receptacle. This type of the prior art packaging had several disadvantages. First, it is difficult to keep the paper sack in a upright position, and often the open sack falls over and spills. Second, it is difficult to properly reseal the open paper sack. Therefore, for certain applications the contents are subject to spoilage. Third, the methods of dispensing the contents of the sack are undesirable. For example, the user can lift the entire sack and pour the contents out of an opening. This requires the user to lift a package which, because of its non-rigid walls, is difficult to handle. Furthermore, it is difficult to accurately gauge the amount of material to be poured from the package, and it is quite common to pour considerably more than needed. A second method of dispensing material from this type of container is to make a larger opening in the sack, and to remove the contents by hand with a separate tool (e.g., a cup). This approach also has several disadvantages. For example, a large opening in the top of the sack increases the potential for spillage described above. Also, the user is required to have a separate dispensing utensil. This separate utensil may be included within the package by the manufacturer, or may be obtained by the user. In either case it requires a separate cost and a separate manufacturing process.
Paperboard cartons that are used to store and dispense the material therein offer several advantages over the heavy duty paper sacks described above. Most significantly, they are easier to store and less likely to spill. However, the paperboard cartons of the prior art had several deficiencies as dispensers. For example, some of these paperboard cartons utilize an opening that can be cut into one of the upper corners of the carton just prior to use. The entire carton then can be lifted, and the contents thereof poured into a suitable receptacle by the user. This design however, requires the user to lift and manipulate a heavy package. Furthermore, as with the paper sack, it often is difficult for the user to estimate accurately the volume of contents that are being poured. As a result, the user frequently pours more or less than needed, and then must adjust for this initial miscalculation. Variations of this design include a metal spout incorporated into one of the side walls near the top. This metal spout however, does not overcome the difficulties just described, and does result in additional cost of manufacture.
A second variation of the paperboard carton utilizes a design in which the entire top of the carton is opened, and the materials therein are dispensed by hand. Although this design eliminates the pouring problems of the carton previously described, and the storage and spillage problems of the paper sacks, it requires the user to have a separate utensil for removing the contents of the carton. In some instances a separately manufactured scoop or cup, which may be made of plastic, is placed in the carton by the manufacturer. However, this utensil adds to the cost of the product.
Tops utilized with many of the latter type of cartons present problems in that after the initial opening they are not secured properly to the main body of the carton, or they require construction from a separate blank.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paperboard container that facilitates carrying, storing and dispensing the materials included therein. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sturdy carton structure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a package from which materials may be dispensed without requiring the user to lift or handle the entire package, and that can be securely reclosed after initial opening. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispenser package that will include an integral scoop thereby minimizing the need of the user to rely on separately manufactured equipment to properly utilize the package, and that will achieve all of the above with a minimum number of blanks.
The paperboard dispenser package that achieves these objectives is constructed from two blanks that are dimensioned and foldably connected to form inner and outer compartments. In its final form, the outer surface of the inner compartment and the inner surface of the outer compartment are in abutting relationship. The inner compartment includes side and bottom walls, and the outer compartment includes side, bottom and top walls. As described more fully below, the top and a portion of each side of the outer compartment function as a lid to the completed structure by sliding over the upper part of the inner compartment's side walls. This lid may be constructed to include a built-in carrying handle. The outer compartment also can be designed to include a tear tape that will enable easy removal of the lid from the remainder of the outer compartment. In certain applications, such as pet foods, the lid may be inverted after removal, and used as a bowl for serving the product.
The dual-compartment design provides a sturdy construction, and also enables one or more small removable panels to be formed in the outer compartment. The panels may be removed from the dispenser package without destroying the structural integrity thereof, and then may be erected to form one or more separate structures that can be used in conjunction with the dispenser pack. In particular, the removal panel is designed to be erected into a scoop to dispense the contents of the pack.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.